


It's Nice to See You Smile

by shortstackedcheesecake96



Category: South Park
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortstackedcheesecake96/pseuds/shortstackedcheesecake96
Summary: "When they were kids they all seemed so invincible, indestructible, pulled apart by circumstance, and family, and whatever their town had to throw at them but they always patched themselves up again. But they've grown weary now, they feel older than they are, and Eric is too proud to tell Kyle he misses him. No, Kyle has his team, and his grades, and student council to occupy his time and he'll fit his best friends in when he can and Eric has to be fine with that. No one else's happiness has mattered beside his own, but Kyle is different. He's always been the infuriating, all-consuming exception." Or, Kyle smiled at Eric once when they were ten years old and playing video games and nothing has been the same since.





	It's Nice to See You Smile

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2019 and I'm still not over 'You're Getting Old.' I could seriously write a thousand fics about that moment where Eric and Kyle smile at each other playing video games because it's just too much, man. Also I just wanted to write something short, and sweet, and fluffy, and angsty, and in present tense too! I hardly ever write in present tense, so I apologise if I'm a little rusty. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy! I'd love to hear your thoughts!

Kyle smiled a lot more today, Eric has noticed. His eyes still wander to Stan, still stare at him in the cafeteria when he's eating lunch with a bunch of strangers, or when Garrison is giving a particularly long lecture on the decline of some 80s sitcom and everyone's eyes have glazed over. But when Eric nudges him to tell him a joke, to start a debate, or passes him a note, Kyle is quick to laugh, or chuckle, or tell Eric that he's wrong. Eric is happy for the return of Kyle's attention, and glad to see him in better spirits.

The sudden, ferocious severance of Stan's place in their friendship group is beginning to heal, no longer a sore, gaping wound to make you seethe, but a smaller scar, calmer, near invisible, blending into the background of their lives. There have been moving trucks in the street this week. Eric has seen Stan's parents quietly packing their stuff, avoiding each other's gazes. This week was always going to be hard, Eric is just relieved it's almost over and... proud? that Kyle is handling it so well. Never before has he watched him so intently, not even when on the alert for Kyle's thwarting of one of his schemes. Then again, never did he think would he have this responsibility, of being the person Kyle turns to.

They have just got off the bus, parting with Kenny at the train tracks forgotten with frost. The street is silent save for the sound of another argument, lacking its sting but still as entertaining as ever. To Eric's surprise, _he_ is actually smiling.

"... they're not the same person, dumbass!" Kyle argues. "George Washington did not invent peanut butter!"

"Kyle, are you seriously telling me that one of the best things ever invented in America wasn't the creation of one of our presidents?"

"Yes!" Kyle replies, voice straining. "And I'm gonna prove it to you!"

Eric shakes his head, and makes a little 'tsk' sound in the corner of his mouth.

"Then you'd better be prepared to look pretty stupid, because I know I'm right..."

Kyle doesn't reply, but Eric notices him shaking his head. He shoves his hands in his jacket pocket and continues to stroll, not realising that Kyle is not beside him.

"So..."

He turns around to see Kyle standing by his driveway, his shoulders drawn upwards, suddenly shy.

"Uhh... see you then..."

Eric's brow furrows, wondering why this has to end.

"Huh?" he asks, before he remembers that they both have to go home at some point. Usually, he's glad to arrive home from school to be greeted by his mom bearing tidings of powdered donut pancake surprise and Cheesy Poofs, now he just feels deflated. "Oh yeah, see you tomorrow..."

He begins to walk away, mind wandering to the next morning when he can see Kyle at the bus stop, and brag that he was right, and that George Washington _did _invent peanut butter.

"Wait!"

Eric turns around again, and sees that Kyle hasn't moved. Even in the short distance between them, Eric can see Kyle's eyes flash with surprise, as if he didn't expect Eric to hear him.

"Umm..." he presses his lips together, and slides his hands behind his back. "Do you wanna hang out? We could play more _L.A. Noire_?"

Eric blinks at the invitation, trying desperately not to accept it too eagerly. He begins to nod, slowly.

"Yeah, okay..."

Half an hour later and Eric is still sat on Kyle's couch, playing video games. For once Eric feels he doesn't have to tell a dirty joke, start an argument, provoke Kyle or do anything outrageous to get his attention, because they've been sat in silence for a while now and Kyle is still here. He hasn't declared he's bored, or told Eric to leave. Eric doesn't feel restless either, agitated by the quiet. Everything is so still, and peaceful and content, that Eric can _feel_ Kyle's eyes on him.

He glances at Kyle to confirm it, eyes returning to the TV for a second before he realises Kyle's gaze isn't going anywhere. It's a long, thoughtful stare that isn't weighted by mourning, or grieving, or even suspicion. It's gentle, and curious, and nobody has ever looked at Eric this way before. It's unusual and magnetic enough to pull his gaze towards Kyle, and he's rewarded with a smile that brims in Kyle's eyes and makes them gleam, a smile that steals his breath but fills him up with something else and he's never felt so whole before, so completed. He smiles back, and when Kyle returns to the video game Eric does too. But his palms are damp, and his mind is whirring, and he feels like he's just stepped off the world's fastest carousel, giddy and trying to find his balance.

But one thing is for sure, he wants to make Kyle smile like that over and over again.

* * *

Seven years later and Eric is sat on crowded bleachers with Stan and Kenny, watching Kyle play basketball. Even if they don't hang out as much anymore, they still attend the games to cheer Kyle on, talk to him once the whistle blows before he's led away by his teammates to celebrate a victory or commiserate a defeat.

Stan's brief absence from their little group was painful enough, but Kyle's gradual drifting away is excruciating for Eric. Slow, and hard to watch like letting something precious slip from his grasp and float out to the horizon, or ascend further and further into the air. When they were kids they all seemed so invincible, indestructible, pulled apart by circumstance, and family, and whatever crazy shit their town had to throw at them but they always patched themselves up again. But they've grown weary now, they feel older than they are, and Eric is too proud to tell Kyle he misses him. No, Kyle has his team, and his grades, and student council to occupy his time and he'll fit his best friends in when he can and Eric has to be fine with that. No one else's happiness has mattered beside his own, but Kyle is different. He's always been the infuriating, all-consuming exception.

Kyle scores a basket and the whole gymnasium seems to vibrate with cheers, and roars, and the excited stomping of feet. Electrified, Eric cheers too and as Kyle jogs back into position, soaking up the fanfare as he goes, his eyes snag on the raucous crowd. They soon find Eric, ensnaring him with an exhilarated and exhilarating gleam, framed by sweaty red curls, and when Kyle smiles at him - an earnest half grin that shows off his teeth - the cacophony blurs into nothing, the walls, the bleachers, the rest of the school, Stan, and Kenny all melt away and Eric is nine years old and sat on Kyle's couch playing video games, enraptured by a beautiful smile all over again.

It's seconds that feel like hours, like years of confusion and longing finally connecting and making sense. And when Kyle turns away, aloof and oblivious as to what he's just done, when the noise erupts and the gym, the crowd, the whole world drips back into focus, Eric's heart is pounding and his mind is spinning fast as it occurs to him that he's not fine at all.

In fact, he's completely screwed.

* * *

Summer begins with Eric sat on his roof with Kenny, lounging on creaky lawn chairs and drinking beer out of coolers that sweat under the rising heat. The snow has only just started to melt, dark green burning through the white landscape. Summer unfurling for the last time for Eric in this town. God knows when he'll witness another summer here but he's glad to leave, away from idiots, and worn boredom, and best friends who occupy your every thought even if you've hardly spoken to them in months. He tells himself he's glad to get away from Kyle so maybe eventually he'll believe it.

"You know, apparently Kyle and Bebe are dating..." Kenny remarks, casually cruel. Crushing Eric absent-mindedly like a bug under his shoe.

"Yeah, I heard," Eric mumbles.

He's heard it in passing, accidentally in the hallway and it was all he could do not to punch his locker. But not before screaming into it first.

Kenny turns his head, brows knitting together as his eyes scan Eric's face.

"You okay with that?"

"Huh? Well..." Eric rolls his eyes, growing irritated at Kenny's prodding. God, how he wishes he never told Kenny about his stupid feelings in the first place. "What does it matter? There's nothing I can do about it..."

Kenny snickers under his breath, shaking his head.

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard you say that."

Eric huffs, as if it was so easy. As if Kyle was a theme park to buy, or a bet to be won, or a Nintendo Wii he could freeze himself for to spare him the agonising wait. There's no quick fix, no loopholes, no dirty tricks, and not enough tantrums to throw in the world to make Kyle like him, especially to the extent that Eric likes - no, _loves _\- him. All he has is the most vulnerable, pathetic version of himself and his question, that Kyle would no doubt reject as gently as he could. But it didn't matter how easy Kyle let him down, Eric has already fallen so far. He'd be sure to shatter.

"Well, what would you do, smartass?"

Kenny shrugs.

"I don't know..." he takes a long sip of his beer. Finishing the drink and squeezing the can in his hand. "Maybe tell him how I felt?"

Eric scoffs, rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, right. Like that's gonna fucking happen..."

"Why not?" Kenny asks with a smile. "Here's your chance..."

Eric spots Kyle walking down the street with his head in his phone. It catches his breath a little. A rare Kyle sighting. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Kenny gathering up some lingering snow, and he freezes, rigid with panic.

"No!" he warns, gripping the arm rests of his chair. "Don't you fucking dare, asshole!"

Kenny is standing up already, throwing the snowball at Kyle. It explodes with a soft thud against his cheek. Kyle squeezes his eyes shut at the impact, but looks up blinking as the snow falls off his face.

"Hey, man!" Kenny calls down, waving.

"Hey... " Kyle replies, chuckling. "What are you guys doing up there?"

Kenny shrugs.

"Just hanging out. Where are you heading?"

"Token's. His parents are out of town."

"Cool..." Kenny nods, glancing at Eric who is trying to ask him what the hell he thinks he's doing with his furious glare alone. "Well, I'd better go..." he turns to Kyle. "Hey, why don't you hang out for a little bit?"

"No!" Eric protests through gritted teeth. He's so close to grabbing his asshole friend's ankles and pinning him down. "Kenny, I swear to God, if you leave I will fucking kill you!"

Kenny rolls his eyes and laughs.

"Okay..."

Eric watches Kenny step on to the ladder with his jaw clenched and his gaze boring into him. Kenny is unaffected, simply giving Eric a wink before he disappears from view. Eric shifts in his seat, the evening suddenly hot and his stomach wringing together with nerves.

"Hey..."

Kyle appears, grinning as he steps off the ladder and onto the roof.

"Oh, uh, hi..." Eric replies, words tripping over his racing heart.

Kyle studies the chairs and the cooler as he finds his balance. He nods to himself, impressed.

"This is pretty cool..."

Eric's chin involuntarily lowers slightly and he hates it.

"Thanks..." he smiles.

Kyle takes Kenny's place, and Eric is reminded of how long it's been since Kyle has been this close to him. It's terrifying and comforting all at once.

"Don't you have a party to get to?"

"It can wait," Kyle replies, as he reaches into the cooler.

Eric doesn't reply, too stunned to. Kyle looks at him, and sighs, misreading the silence completely.

"But if you want me to go then..."

"No!" Eric exclaims.

The word leaps out of his mouth and makes him burn. Kyle looks at him once more, wide, confused eyes hiding a delight that Eric hopes he's not imagining.

"Shit, no, that's not what I meant. I-"

"It's fine." Kyle cuts in mercifully. His gaze wanders the roof, suddenly sombre. "I know we haven't hung out in a while."

Eric lowers his gaze too, and he doesn't respond because he doesn't need to. The heaviness of an unavoidable truth is eased when Kyle opens his can, the crack and fizzle breaking the silence.

"Wow..." he whispers, and when Eric lifts his gaze he sees that Kyle is preoccupied with the horizon. "It's really pretty up here, huh?"

Eric looks out at the setting sun. Its honey glow is reflected on the remaining snow, and its waning rays refract shining shards from the silhouettes of mountains.

"I guess..." he murmurs.

"The closer we get to graduation the more..." Kyle's head tilts slightly as he searches for the word. "I don't know, sentimental I'm becoming. Like, I'm noticing shit more."

Eric chuckles fondly, rolling his eyes.

"Please, you've always been that way. All..." he fidgets as he too searches for the word. "Sensitive..."

Kyle snickers good-naturedly, and sighs again.

"I think I'm really gonna miss this place." He looks down at his lap and shakes his head. "But maybe that's just the stress talking..."

"What are you stressed about?"

"You know, the usual stuff. Student council, and studying, and college..."

"No wonder you've been busy lately..." Eric murmurs.

Kyle chuckles and nods, like he's only just realised it himself.

"Yeah..." his brows furrow, and he looks at Eric, inquisitive in a way that makes him nervous. "I just realised, I don't even know what colleges you've applied to."

"Oh, um..." Eric blinks, thrown off guard but undeniably relieved by the change in topic. "Cleveland, Indiana, Berklee-"

"Berkley? In California?"

"No, _Berklee_. You know, in Masaachusetts."

Kyle blinks, eyes wide again and the delight is hard to deny in his gleaming gaze.

"Holy shit, really? Cartman, that's incredible!"

Eric can't hide his smile if he tried.

"Thanks..."

"I didn't even know you wanted to pursue music..." Kyle whispers. He shakes his head, and his wide smile fades. "Shit, I've missed out on a lot, huh?"

Eric shrugs, perhaps in an attempt to assuage Kyle's guilt as well as nurse the sting of his absence.

"Not really. There's nothing much else to know..."

Kyle is avoiding Eric's gaze, and Eric prays the awkwardness isn't so severe that it makes Kyle leave. He decides to broach the topic he's dreading. He needs a chance to say that he's okay with it, out loud.

"So..." he pauses, to swallow the lump in his throat. "I heard about you and Bebe. How's that going?"

"Huh?" Kyle replies, looking at Eric with his brows furrowed. He shakes his head. "No, there's nothing going on between me and Bebe. Like, we were talking but we're not anymore..."

"Oh..." Eric nods, glad that Kyle's gaze is in his lap. It's hard to hide his delight at the news. "That sucks..."

"Really?" Kyle chuckles, and Eric catches a wry look out of the corner of his eye. "You don't sound so convincing."

Eric blinks, horrified for a second before smirking.

"You don't seem too torn up about it either."

"Because I'm not," Kyle replies, matter-of-factly. "Really, it's fine..." he shifts in his seat a little. "So what about you?"

The question he was dreading to answer.

"What about me?"

Kyle gives him a look like he can't believe he has to spell it out for him.

"Do you like anyone?"

Eric can feel his palms prickle, and his throat close. Somehow he manages to scoff.

"Hell no..."

Kyle shakes his head and takes a sip of his beer. His question ignites something curious in Eric, even if he's fully aware he could be devastated by what he finds.

"Do you?" he asks, blurting the question out.

"Huh?"

He's startled when his gaze collides with Kyle's.

"Do you like someone?" he asks again, feeling a little braver. "If it's not Bebe then-"

"No, I don't like anyone," Kyle cuts in, avoiding Eric's gaze. His words are muttered to his beer can.

Too many games played, and battles fought, and years spent together tell Eric that Kyle is lying, and that nostalgic, thrilling sensation of competition and goading comes rushing back. Suddenly, Eric is eager to know.

"Yes you do!"

Kyle's brow creases.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know when you're lying, Kyle! You do like someone!" Eric exclaims. "Who is it?"

Kyle scowls. He's always been a sore loser.

"I'm not telling..." Kyle mutters.

Eric huffs, indignant.

"You asked me!"

"Doesn't matter," Kyle replied, with a smug smile that's as annoying as it is cute. "I don't have to tell you if I don't want to."

"Come on, dude!" Eric whines, leaning over the arm of his chair. "I thought you wanted to catch up! Can you just give me a hint?"

A helpless smile quirks in the corner of Kyle's mouth and he shakes his head, irritated and amused all at once. He turns his head, belligerently admiring the view from Eric's roof as Eric admires the shape of his jaw and the curve of his neck. Lovely features he never thought he would admire up close. He's so enthralled he doesn't feel warm fingertips brushing against his own, ghosting his skin and leaving him petrified.

He looks down and sees slender fingers flexing for his own, for a soft, knowing grip. But Kyle's gaze is alluring, magnetic, what Eric is forever searching for. Their eyes meet, and when they do, Eric notices that Kyle's face is as pink as the sky, his eyes are asking him:

_You know what I'm trying to say, don't you?_

But Eric is too shocked to answer, to even nod desperately, ecstatically, _disbelievingly_.

Kyle smiles, and Eric knows that his wildest dreams are coming true.

* * *

Eric's hands are shaking when Kyle's own beautiful, slender fingers wrap around his wrist. He extends his hand for him, unafraid of letting Kyle see him tremble. In eight years there's been no emotion Kyle hasn't seen from him, and stood at the altar, with their friends and family a beaming audience, Eric feels like every emotion he has ever experienced is coursing through him.

"Eric, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love," Kyle says, soft and earnest. The perfect way to punctuate the vows Eric is determined to keep.

Kyle slips the band on Eric's finger and it steadies his hand immediately.

It's his turn now, and he's never been surer of anything in his life. He lifts Kyle's wrist, and he offers his hand, and everything Eric has ever wanted.

"Kyle, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love," he returns, relieved that his voice didn't crack.

He places the ring on Kyle's finger, and when their eyes meet they're lit by a strange disbelief. As if, after months of planning they can't believe this is finally happening.

"Kyle and Eric, please take one another by the hand," the Rabbi gently instructs.

When they bring their hands together, Kyle gives them a squeeze.

"These are the hands of your best friend, strong, and sure, and full of love for you, holding yours on your wedding day as you promise to love each other today, and forever. These are the hands that will help you build your future together. These are the hands that will love you and cherish you throughout the years, and with only the slightest touch will comfort you like no other. These are the hands that will guide you through doubt and rescue you from fear. These are the hands that will wipe tears of sorrow and joy from your eyes. These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children. These are the hands that will help you hold your family together as one. These are the hands that will give you strength, and these are the hands that, even when wrinkled and aged, will be forever reaching for yours, still giving you unspoken tenderness with just a touch."

Even through the sting and blur of tears, Eric can see Kyle smiling at him. The smile that he gave to him playing video games on his couch, all those years ago when they couldn't possibly imagine where it would lead them; the smile that elicited fondness, and warmth, and attraction, and yearning even from across a crowded hallway, even when it felt like so many insignificant, convoluted obstacles were keeping them apart; and the smile that comforts him, and emboldens him, and inspires him to be better. A better friend, a better boyfriend, fiance, _person_. Nothing could ever be as beautiful, or as precious.

Eric smiles back, creased by the strain of keeping his tears at bay.

"Without further ado, by the power vested in me by the state of Colorado, it is my honour to pronounce you married!"

The guests roar, and Eric bites his lip to control his grin as he and Kyle stamp on the clothed glass. The shatter of it is more satisfying than Eric thought it would be. They're both giggling when their gazes find each other again, and their lips meet for a beaming, blissful kiss.

* * *

Eric blinks as he wakes up, eyes adjusting to his familiar, fond surroundings. It takes him a couple of seconds to remember what day it is, and he smiles into the pillows. He shifts, rolling over onto his back and reaching out to stroke Kyle's cheek, to either greet him or rouse him from sleep, but there's an empty space next to him. A rumpled sheet and a crease in the pillow where Kyle should be. He frowns, before the bedroom door opens with a slow, careful creak.

He turns his head to see Kyle, shoulders drawn up slightly as he carries a tray laden with breakfast, and a single red rose in a small vase.

"Good morning..." Kyle says softly.

"Hey..." Eric replies, voice raspy and smile sleepy. "What's all this?"

He sits up as Kyle perches on the bed, and he accepts the tray gladly.

"My attempt at making you breakfast? I know the pancakes and the bacon are a little burnt, and I tried to do the scrambled eggs like your mom makes them but..." Kyle sighed. "I hope it's at least edible. And I hope this makes up for it."

With that, Kyle picks up a pale pink envelope that was hidden underneath the plate and hands it to Eric. His eyes brim with anticipation, his lips pressed together.

Eric feels a pressure in his chest, humbling and constricting. But it never gets old, these little moments that make him realise just how fortunate he is, that make him fall in love with Kyle all over again.

"Thank you," he replies, voice thick. "For everything..."

Kyle watches Eric tear open the envelope, and run his fingers over the ridges of shiny, pink love hearts on the card. Eric swears he can hear Kyle's breath catch as he opens the card to read its contents.

"_Dear Eric,_

_Thank you for giving me the best year of my life, and everything that has come before it. I never knew I could be this happy. I can't wait for more amazing years spent with you. _

_Your lucky husband,_

_Kyle"_

Eric presses his wrist to his eyes, to stop their helpless stinging. Kyle may not have been the best cook, but he could never deny he was good with words. Eric feels a gentle, soothing hand at his knee and smiles up at him.

"Happy anniversary..."

Eric nods, beaming.

"Happy anniversary..."

He leans forward and presses his lips to Kyle's, a tender, chaste kiss. When their lips separate, Kyle wrinkles his nose.

"Okay, maybe we shouldn't kiss before we brush our teeth."

Eric rolls his eyes, and grins.

"Why not?" he asks, pecking Kyle's chin.

"Because it's gross..." Kyle replies, lifting his head but grinning despite himself.

Eric shakes his head, nuzzling Kyle's neck and grumbling against warm skin. Kyle chuckles, and Eric feels the tremors in his throat. He moves the tray to the nightstand, and leans up to peck Kyle's cheek, still round and full from the weight of his grin.

"You could never be gross..." he murmurs, and feels Kyle's skin grow hotter under his lips.

"Eric, come on..." Kyle chuckles, but doesn't dodge another one of Eric's kisses, on his opposite cheek and then on the tip of his nose.

Just below him, Eric can see Kyle's mouth scrunch into a smirk. Suddenly, Kyle is grabbing a fistful of Eric's hair and smashing their lips together, harder than before and with previous complaints forgotten. Eric's back finds the mattress again, and Kyle's body on top of him is as comfortable as any duvet, their mouths still locked in a firm, eager clasp.

"I knew you couldn't resist..." Eric grins when they part, reaching up to fix a stray, scarlet curl.

Kyle snickers, and rolls his eyes.

"God, you're annoying..." he murmurs, convincing neither of them.

"But you love me, right?"

Kyle rakes his gaze over Eric and nods, pressing their foreheads together and with a single smile gives Eric his answer.


End file.
